This invention relates to a fryer that can supply suitable moisture for oil therein, as well as refine the used oil conveniently.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,549, Japanese Pat. No. 1,046,414 and Korean Pat. No. 90-271 teach a conventional fryer having a frying vessel in which frying oil and water are placed, allowing the oil to rise above the water due to the difference in specific gravity between oil and water and thus an oil bath is positioned in the upper portion of the vessel and a water bath is positioned in the lower portion of the frying vessel.
It is the ordinary method of frying with conventional fryers to heat frying oil in the upper portion of the frying vessel and put the material to be fried into the oil after the oil has been heated to appropriate temperature for frying. According to the Korean Pat. No. 90-271, one of the conventional fryers, the frying vessel has a flange at upper portion thereof and is supported in a suspended manner by a frame to constitute the fryer, and a heating device is provided extending through front and rear side walls of the frying vessel, near the boundary between oil bath and water bath.
A gas burner is set for each of the heating pipes, the rear end of each heating pipe being connected into a stack so that the flame of a burner is guided toward the stack from a combustion chamber and through each heating pipe to heat said heating pipe, thereby heating the oil in oil bath.
Also, air intake pipes are provided laterally spaced equidistant from each other, said air intake pipes being disposed below said heating pipes and extending through front and rear side walls of the frying vessel like the heating pipes.
The rear end of each said air intake pipe is connected to the stack, the interior of which is sectioned by a partition plate into two portions, said air intake pipe being communicated to the atmosphere through said stack separately from the discharge from each said heating pipe.
Water below an oil bath is intended to supply suitable moisture required during frying operation, and bits of fried batter must be settled down in the water bath to prevent oxidation of oil.
Accordingly, it is necessary to cool the area near the boundary between frying oil and water to prevent said bits of batter from floating up into the oil and to inhibit water from being overheated and causing explosion. But it has been found that using a plurality of air intake pipes to cool the boundary area between the water and the oil results in a high cost for fabrication of the fryer because these cooling pipes are each welded individually to the external wall of the oil bath.
Additionally, the plurality of the pipes makes cleaning of the interior of the frying vessel difficult because of the number and closeness of the cooling pipes to each other and to the side wall of the frying vessel itself.
Furthermore, since the cooling of the water is effected by air passing through the cooling pipes, long use of a fryer does heats indoor temperature to the degree not to ensure sufficient cooling of the water, and thereby the water in frying vessel will come to explosion, injuring a worker.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems, that is, to prevent water from exploding caused by overheating. Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a fryer that can refine used oil and make fried food be soft, slightly wet, by supplying with suitable moisture, as well as can prevent the explosion of water and oxidization of oil.